A Life Stolen
by kstubbe1234
Summary: Edward has a moment of weakness with a girl named Dina, she ends up pregnant, they all forgave him, but then all hell breaks loose. Sequel out soon!


Stolen AU

 **I do not own twilight, though I wish i owned Emmett hehe. I only own Dina.**

When Edward cheats on Bella with Dina, we all forgave him, but when that slut ended up pregnant and everyone but me and Emmett pushed Bella away, all hell broke loose.

Cara x Emmett

Rosalie x OC Mark

(Mark, Cara, and some of this plotline belong to me, Dina belongs to me. Cara is a mind reader, much like Edward, but she can turn her ability on and off. In a sense)

Cara POV

I cant believe Rose. She said Bella couldn't go shopping with us because "Dina needs to have her feet up in the car". She's never had to before, I cant fucking believe her. I'll catch her in her and that skank Dina's lie.

"Well then I can't go either Rose if Dina really does need to keep her feet up the I can't fit in the car either. I'll hang out with my best friend Bella." I say glaring at Alice and Rose. Alice has the decency to look sad.

"C-Cara you don't have to do that. I'll be f-fine" Bella stutters out with tears in her eyes. She walks out and I tell her I want to and I'll meet her out by my black Mercedes.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I ask my two "sisters" and the skank.

"Dina needs to have her feet up. Or she is uncomfortable. Go hang with your little human. We will be back before dark" Rose says as Dina glares at me. I walk away and flip them off when momma stops me in the hall.

"Cara Chloe Cullen, what was that about?" she has the audacity to ask.

"Well mother, you all apparently dont want Bella anymore, it seems that the only people who haven't pushed her away are me, Emmett, and Jasper. Bye mom. Me and Emmett are going to hang out with Bella, since none of you care about her anymore. If she kills herself or even tries to again, her blood is on YOUR hands." I realize too late I let Bellas suicide attempt slip. Shit. now Momma, Alice, and Emmett surround me. My instincts say to run, so I grab emmetts hand and drag him at vampire speed to my Mercedes.

"Bella we need to go. Now." I tell her as I practiclly throw her in the front seat of my car and Emmett sits in the back. When Dina first came back, Bella the selfless girl she is told Edward to be with her and even though he refused she tried to take herself out of the picture. I felt my gift tell me something was wrong with Bella so me and Emmett RAN to her house and found her just about to start taking about 2 bottles of the pain relievers Carlisle prescribed her when James attacked. I had Emmett hold her over her bath tub and I made her throw them up. I never told anyone and neither has Emmet. We drive away just fast enought ot see my family, exept Edward, dad, and Jas, their hunting, and Rosalie and Dina, wanting to know what happened but knowing I will torch them if they touch my car.

"Come on Bella lets go book shopping, Emmett can look at the gaming books and we can look at the vintage ones." I say as I look at Bella then Emmett and see huge smiles plastered on their faces. "I'll buy you all the books you want Bells. And Emmett, no sex books" Bella has a smile on her face, Emmett looks like someone kicked his puppy. We dont need anymore books of that sort.

-at Barnes and Noble in Seattle-

My phone starts ringing and I look at the coller ID and its mom.

"Hello?" I ask while looking at a book called the Fault in Our Stars. "CARA WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME AND DINA FROM YOUR PHONE?" Rose yells. I just hang up and whe they keep trying to call I turn my phone off so they cant track us.

Five hours and 70 books later we were paying. Bella got 30 books because I made her let me pick out like 20 for her, Emmett had 20 gaming books, and I have 10 newer books. I hand the cashier my black credit card and she rings us up while making goo goo eyes at Emmett, he notices this and puts one of his muscular arms around my waist and I lean into his embrace. Hehe. He's a big old teddy bear. After that we take Bella clothes shopping, for stuff she's comfortable in.

When we pull up to the driveway I see Dina, Rose, Alice, and mom looking pissed to high hell. I tell Emmett to help Bella put her stuff in my room since im making her spend the night. He gives me a peck on the lips and carries all our bags. I walk right past my family and notice like 10 big baby store bags. I roll my eyes and help Bella organize her new books and go downstairs to wash her new clothes so she can wear an outfit tomorrow

When I get down the steps I have the mob after me again. "Ugh leave me the hell alone! I turned my phone off, big deal." I say. "Cara we had no idea where you were dear." mom says.

"I took Bella shopping for clothes and books mom. Yeash." I say. Alice looks like someone ripped up her vintage 1930s dress she got from her house in Billoxi last month. "Dont you even dare look like that Alice, you chose Dina over Bella, you all did, me and Emmett took our favorite sister out for some shopping. Its not like you guys didnt go shopping, albeit to a boring store" I say as I put her clothes in the washer.

"CARA WHY DID YOU GET HER THOSE? I got her Louboutin flats and dress pants last week!" Alice says. Yeah, before Dina came. "Well Alice, if you must know, you all have been ignoring Bella and I decided to take my sister out for a shopping day I knew she would love to show her that at least me and Emmett love her." I say. Mom is sobbing and Dina is glaring at me from the couch.

"Me and your father love her so much Cara." mom says. I say "mhmm sure" and walk away. I'm stopped by Alice. "Cara Bella knows we love her. Dina just needed to go shopping." yeah Mia above Bella.

"So basically you put some skank priority of your so called sister? Wow Alice. Move out of my fuckin' way or I'll make ya move" I say as my southern drawn comes out. She knows that when my drawl comes out I'm pissed to high hell so she moves. Just like my brother Jasper my drawl only really comes out when were pissed to high hell or if were trying to dazzle to get our way. I was in the wars with Jasper (Maria used us to keep each other in the wars.) and we met Alice together and she led us to the Cullens, and me to my Emmett. Me and Jasper were blood brother and sister, he looks like our father and me our mother. He's 2 years older than me. He's 19 im 17.

"Thank ya sug'" I say as I run up the steps at vampire speed. Only to see Bella crying in Emmetts arms. He's telling her that he wants to make everything better and she's the best sister anyone could ever ask for. "Babe what happened?" I ask.

"She heard you telling everyone off, Cara. She thinks its her fault." Emmett says while murmuring to Bella.

"Bellsy none of this is your fault. Its Dina's. Edward still loves you more than anything. Your his true mate. Trust me, I know shit" I say laughing reminising my brother peter. I miss him but him and Char live a different lifestyle and I was too tempted, they visit at least once a year for a few weeks though. We meet at a neutral location in a populated area, high crime rate I mean. So Peter and Charlotte can feed on the scum of society. He's the one who changed me. He was turned a week before Jasper and he turned me becuase he knew how much Jasper missed me.

"Its-its all m-my fau-fault everyone ha-hates me-e" Bella chokes out while sobbing into me and Emmet. We formed a cacoon around her hoping to protect our baby sister from our family. My gift of "knowing shit" as peter calls it tells me, i have two powers, that Alice called Jas and told him what happened and how guilty she felt and their all coming home to basically chew me and Emmett out for not telling anyone where we were and for turning off our phones.

When they got home about an hour later i was laying against me and Emmets headboard on our bed with Bella with her head in my lap and her asleep with me running my hands through her hair while she slept. When i heard them running to the house i knew that they would likely wake up Bella. Her head and shoulders were on my lap when the guys slammed the door so loud she bolted up and hit my arm so she fell back and she had a red mark on her cheek. "Shit Bells you okay?" I ask.

"Yup. Forgot how hard your skin was is all" she says while rubbing her head. I let out a small giggle and Emmett let out his signature booming laugh. In less than a second everyone was in me and Emmetts room, Dina and Rose came a few seconds after. I got some glares and some questioning looks.

"Cara why on gods green earth would you turn your phone off and not tell anyone where you are? What if something had happened? If you crossed a nomad or left Bella alone and she got hurt?" Mark says. I roll my eyes. "Seriously? So you guys avoid my sister like the black death and push her away and i get in trouble for takin' her out ta get some thangs like clothes and books?" i ask as my drawl is full force at the end. At least almost everyone has the fuckin' decency to look ashamed.

Dina starts telling me off about how Bella doesnt matter, i get up and pass Bella off to Emmett and i run into that bitches face. "Listen sug'," i say in a sickley sweet voice. "Bella is my baby sister, i know most of y'all avoid her cuz of this," i say pointing to Dina. "But unlike yall me and Emmett wouldnt trade Bella for nothin'. And if she leaves, we leave to. If ya make er' leave we leave to." i say as mom looks like someone kicked her puppy, actually everyone as that look exept Dina and even Rose has a little remorse in her eyes. Dina is looking at Bella with a hatred thats so strong that if looks could kill Bella would be dead in a second.

"Cara Bella knows we love her." dad says. Just then my gift acts up and tells me that Edward was planning on proposig to Dina, with that i start seeing red. Edward must have heard my murderous thoughts and soon i hear him telling Emmett and Jasper to restrain me at vampre speed. Less than a second later, before i can even react, im being held against Emmetts chest in a bear hug and Jasper is holding my legs down. I try ti get away but i know its no use. I know what Jasper is capable of and i know i have no chance of escape. If i try he will rip my legs off.

"Whats going on?" mom asks. Edward tells her about my thoughts and suddenly im hit with a tidal wave of calm. It does little to help and i know the only thing to completely calm me is for me and Emmett to go away fro a few hours and release the tension. Emmett grabs my hand and were off.

-a few hours later- (lemons not included in this one shot in the prequel/sequel hell yeah)

I feel so much better now. Me and Emmett marked eachother again and were in bliss laying on the edge of our abandoned quarry we found a few weeks ago. It goes over 5,000 feet deep at the dropoff so we did it under water whihc was exiting. When we return to the house soaking wet with our spare clothes we keep there everyone knew what we did.

We find Bella holding back tears and Dina yelling at bella. I look around and smell around and the only recent scent is Rosalie, and thats a few minutes old. My gift tells me that everyone either went out for a quick hunt about an hour ago or went shopping 20 minutes ago for food. I catch the end of what Dina is saying before i run to Bella at vampire speed.

-and Edward is MINE now bitch, im pregnant with his baby, im going to get him to marry me, you get nothing you stupid bitch, he replaced you with me. Go kill yourself bitch." im seeing red again, but not as bad as before, and i run and have Emmett pick up bella while i tell Dina off downstairs. I tell him our code for putting Bella on suicide watch which is Phase one real world

"Emmett! THIS IS A PHASE ONE REAL WORLD" i say.

"You bitch" i sneer at Dina. "How DARE you say that to my sister? She is Edwards TRUE MATE, you are nothing but a skank whose trying to get in the way of that. Me and Emmett are the only ones who can see past your facade. But dont worry, ill make sure the whole family sees past your facade." i say. I was about to start again but a heard a mirror break and a pill bottle being opened. I run at vampire speed to see Emmett cosing the pill bottle and tending to Bellas new slash. Its right on the vein. Thank god i have a medical degree. This is why we did NOT need door locks tempered with venom...

I run to my dads office while yelling at Emmett, even though he would hear me if i whispered, in a panic to apply pressure to the wound. I tell him to hold his breathe while i do the same and get the stitching supplies and morphine. I run back to my bedroom and see Bella on the bed with 2 soaked hand towels of blood next to her and Emmett applying pressure.

"Emmet hold her arm straight." i say in my doctor voice, im the only one other than dad and Edward with a doctoral degree, though i look too young to actually practice. I inject the morphne into her arm and wait 30 seconds for it to kick in before i start stitching, i hear some of my family get back from the hunt and i yell out "stay out unless you're under control. Carlisle i need you up here now! Get Dina out of the house NOW!" and in a split second my father and Edward are in the room.

"Edward are you under control?" i ask still in my doctor voice. Bella is his singer and i dont want to put her life at risk.

"Yes, how did this happen?" he asks. I tell him i would tell him after i was done and Carlisle assessed the blood loss. I needed to see if she took any pills. After im done i tell Edward what hapened and that Dina caused this. His eyes are onyx.

I told Edward we would talk when im done with Bella. I checked and she didnt take any pills but since her cuts were so deep i had to sedate her so her body wouldnt go into pain shock or blood loss shock, the calmer she was the slower her natural heart rate was which meant more time to stitch and seal the wounds.

After i sanatize the wound and take care of finishing touches on the stitching i go into Edwards room where he is sitting on his couch tearlessly sobbing. He is holding one of Bellas favorite books, Wuthering Heights, and murmering that hes sorry between sobs. I run to him and give him a hug and tell him the extent of Bellas injuries.

"She took a shard of glass from the mirror and before me or Emmett could get to her she slit her wrist. It was too deep to just leave and hope the bleeding stops. I ran to Carlisles office and got the stitching supplies and morphine while Emmett put pressure on the gash with hand towels in our room and laid her on the bed, Dina was down stairs laughing and said finally shes going to die. I stitched her up but i thought my control was slipping when you all came home and i didnt want to risk anyone hurting Bella so i only let Carlisle and you in. After that you know what happened. Edward we need to talk about Dina, with the whole family. She went from flaunting her pregnancy in Bellas face to make her kill herself. We need to talk about this." i say and he nods. I tell everyone in a normal toned voice that was way too calm that were having a family meeting in 2 minutes. And that someone, Mark volenteered, needs to stay with Bella.

"I cant believe you all! You claim to love her like a fucking daughter yet you push her away for any piece of trash that comes along? We all forgave Edward but after this, im seriously debating going to Denalli with Bella and giving her what she always wanted, to be an immortal." i say. Im not thinking straight. I need to hunt.

"I need to hunt. Emmett?" i say as my husband takes my hand and we run to the mountain where we find grizzlies. I take down 6 bears after making them mad and fighting with them and then we head back. I realize its after sunset so we can freely run through the forest, as no hunters would be in this area at night.

On the way home we come across the smell of wet dog, however faint it is, and realize the shifters were here patrolling. Ugh just what we needed. Another problem.

As we arrive home no one exept Rosalie has moved, as she is with that slut Dina upstairs. I have half a mind to go drain her right now but i know i wouldnt get that far. Alice, Jazz, Mark, mom, dad, and now Bella are in the living room. Edward is sitting behind Bella on the top of the couch. I smell a slight hint of salt within Bellas scent. Shes crying.

"-i know you all love me im sorry for doing this please forgive me." Bella cries into momma and dad. Everyone says they fogive her. Then i heard Rose and Dina coming down the stairs.

"RESTRAIN HER!" Alice said, seeing my decision to kill Dina and her bastard. In an instant i had Emmetts arms wrapped around my right arm and Jaspers arms around my left arm and dad holding my waist. I decide to turn on my ability and hear Dina thinking about how to kill Bella. That does it. I fight with all my power against my family but its no use. Dad, Jazz, and Emmett take me out to hunt to calm down.

"LET ME KILL HER! SHE ISNT WORTH KEEPING ALIVE!" i say as they drag me out. Mom is glaring at Rosalie and Dina and runs with us. Everyone goes exept Bella, Edward, and Mark. Just in case Rose and Dina try anything against Bella. Im seriously debating going to the Volturi, but that would put Bella at risk. But if we set a date then they would let it slide.

"Cara no." Alice says from her position in front of me. "They will kill Bella. We can figure this out on our own." she says. Everyone gives questioning looks.

"Cara wants to go to the Volturi. She thinks that if we set a date for Bellas change they will spare her and kill Dina." Alice explains.

"Can i go hunt PLEASE? Ill run oposite to the house. Please. I just need to be alone." i say. They agree but i have to have someone trail me. Shit.

I run to Denalli with Jasper behind me by a couple miles and when i knock on the door Tanya answers. I tell them i need to make a phone call and to tell Jasper that i left if he comes and asks. They ask why and i tell them what im going to do.

"Im going to call Aro. the Cullen have told another human of our secret, shes pregnant and ruining our family. The child itself is harmless, but Dina might have plans to now keep the secret. Aro must know. Bellas change date has been set. September 15th, so she can dissapear without notice." i say.

"NO! Aro will be leinient with Bella but Caius will not." Tanya says. I think over my options and decide to just go hunting to calm down, and secretly, build up my strength.

When i return home everyone is on edge. 'Im in control. I swear" i say.

Mom says she and daddy decided to let Dina have the baby, leave the baby with Edward, and be changed and roam the earth. The baby will never know her as its mother, only Bella. Everything calmed down after that.

-Epilogue 20 years later-

I cant believe its been twenty years since that bitch came into our lives. A few weeks after the whole almost Volturi incident, Dina went into labor and the baby bit her way out of Mia. Needless to say we couldnt save her. I mean we could have but I didn't let anyone. Which i am SO happy about. Bella was turned not even two weeks after the incident becuase she was in a car crash. When she awoke she had extreme self control. Shes also a mental shield. Everyone loves the baby, even me surprisingly. Bella and Edward named her Renesmee. Nessie as i like to call her, got inprinted on by Jacob Black, one of the La Push wolves. Renesmee knows her birth mother ruined our lives, and she knows Bella is her mother now, and Bella would do anything for ness.

Me and Emmett adopted a baby about a month before Ness was born, Draco Scorpius Cullen was changed about two years ago, me and Emmett love being parents, Draco lives in Denalli with his mate Tanya.

Mom and dad have loved every minute with their grand children, and they are happy as ever.

Edward and Bella are having a hard time accepting that Renesmee is about to be married to a Quilliute wolf, but accept that he will do anything to protect her.

Rose and Mark adopted a little girl about a year after renesmee was born, shes 18 and was changed last year and has found a mate in the half breed from central america. Lily Cara Hale-Cullen is traveling the world with Nahuel.

Alice and Jasper are the same as ever, Alice is still a shopaholic overly hyper pixie, and Jasper has his bloodlust under control. All is well with our family. But the ever looming threat of the voltuir and Maria's southern armies still hang over our heads. Our coven has over ten members so we are being heavily watched by both threats. But we can deal with them. We can deal with anything.

The End

A/N: i will be making a sequel to this called After Her Life was Stolen. It is in Bellas POV. It's also going to have flashbacks


End file.
